


角色扮演（编号六）

by eaforever10



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaforever10/pseuds/eaforever10
Summary: 内含户外道具play，不适者慎入。#未成年人勿入！##未成年人勿入！##未成年人勿入！#
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	角色扮演（编号六）

**Author's Note:**

> 一对姐妹假装不认识的故事。

阿伦戴尔，这个偏远而名不见经传的北欧小镇，在著名搞姬工厂迪姬尼的巨制《骨科情缘》大火之后迅速风靡全球，吸引了一批又一批慕名而来的冰雪爱好者。哪怕现在太阳已经隐没在了群山之后，大街上仍是人山人海，比肩接踵。

是的，我也是观光者大军中的一员。作为一个混吃等死游手好闲的富二代，四处旅游不是再正常不过了嘛——吃点没吃过的美食，看点没见过的风景，说不定还能邂逅一场浪漫——

真是说浪漫浪漫到啊，那边那位白金色头发蓝色风衣的女士——就是正倚靠着路边的栏杆看风景那位——瞧这优美纤细的身姿，飘逸夺目的长发，虽然只有一个背影，但我坚信这就是我苦苦寻找的真命天女！我三步并作两步，兴冲冲得扑了过去，并且在她转过身之前拼命压住嘴角痴汉的笑容。

“您好，美丽的小姐。”一个优雅而有理，尽显绅士风度的鞠躬，修长的手掌朝上，准备着美人的垂怜。“从看到您的背影那一刻，我就深深为您的美貌折服，不知我有没有荣幸和您共进晚餐呢？”（这段搭讪好油腻啊……社恐尽力了（跪））

“嗯……”她犹豫了一下。她的声音真好听啊，就这么一声，我觉得我的耳朵就揣了她的崽。

我承认，大街上被一个陌生人突然邀请共进晚餐确实挺怪。不过没关系，我相信我可以凭借自己这一副好相貌得到允许。不是说颜值即真理吗？我满怀信心地抬起头，然后被一张盛世美颜惊呆了。

这个世界上居然有这么美的人，上天也太厚待我了吧！我美滋滋地想着。有这么一个女朋友，我下一秒就死都值了。这蓝水晶一样的眸子，这高挺笔直的鼻梁，还有这可爱迷人的小嘴，嫩红的舌尖随着她说话的动作在雪白的齿间——等等，她说什么？

“我是说，可以。”美人微羞地重复道，把柔若无骨的手轻轻搭在了我手上。“还有，我叫Elsa。”

至于我为什么还牵着这位我一见钟情的真命天女走在大街上的原因——可恶，阿伦戴尔的游客也太多了吧？这是第五家满座的餐馆了！Elsa脸上的笑容愈发勉强，我牵着的手心开始微微出汗，腿也微微颤抖了起来。也是，穿着这么高的高跟鞋走了这么久，肯定很累吧。

万幸，第六家终于有了位置——一个在角落、被绿植挡得严严实实的双人座。要不是我眼尖，说不定就错过了。我得意地牵着Elsa的手就座。坐下的那一瞬间，Elsa的脸色奇怪地红了一下，还发出了一声轻轻的呻吟。

“你还好吗？Elsa？”我迷惑地问道。

“我没事。”Elsa轻声道。我仔细看了看她，除了面色红了些，眸子湿了些，似乎没什么不对劲。算啦，好不容易找到位子，先吃饭呗。

和Elsa一起点完餐——好吧，主要还是我点——我把菜单递给服务员。没想到收回手的时候不小心碰掉了Elsa放在桌子上的手包。

“抱歉！”我急忙低下头去捡。一个粉色的、小小的遥控器从里面掉了出来，上面显示着“off”。

我鬼使神差地把遥控器捏在掌心，假装什么也没有发现，把手包放回了桌上。Elsa脸上的慌乱一闪而过，接着她恢复了平静，温柔地接受了我的道歉。我冲她一笑，却忍不住再次打量起Elsa——别的遥控器我可能还不认识，可这个，这可是我最喜欢的情趣用品的遥控器，难道？

不知道是不是心里有了猜测，再看Elsa，除了刚刚坐下的可疑表现以外，她微微烧红的眼角，湿漉漉的眼神，微红的脸庞，怎么看都透着一股情欲的味道。等待上菜的时候，我一边和她聊天，一边摩挲着手上的遥控器。要不试试？

我轻轻把手上的开关往上推。最轻一档。好像没什么反应？再推一档。身体忍不住颤抖起来了呢，极力咬着唇，果然很难忍吧？推上最高一档——Elsa紧紧捏住了桌角，那双维纳恩湖一样的蓝眼睛水光淋漓，哀求地看着我。我可是个怜香惜玉的人呢，当然是直接把开关关掉了。Elsa恢复了平静，眼里却闪过被卡在半山坡的渴望和难受。她似乎想说什么，但是服务员正好端着盘子走了过来。Elsa咽下了未出口的话语。我只当刚刚无事发生，招呼她享用美食，手上却时不时把开关推到最轻一档再关掉。

显然，Elsa这顿饭吃得很艰难。她的注意力显然不在美味的佳肴上，而是我手上开关控制的那个时不时动一下的小东西。我么，配着可口的秀色，当然是吃得贼香了。

吃完饭，我主动起身扶起Elsa。她的腿想必已经软了，不扶一把，肯定站不起来。Elsa踩着高跟鞋的腿微颤，几乎整个人靠在我的身上。我顺势揽着她朝外面走去。

“Elsa喜欢坐过山车吗？”吃完饭，天已经黑透了，不过阿伦戴尔毕竟搞旅游的，这会大街上尽是五颜六色的灯光，尤其是不远处的游乐园。我一边在Elsa耳边轻声问话，一边不怀好意地轻轻摩挲着手中不堪一握的细腰。

Elsa轻轻地颤抖了一下，她知道我想要什么答案：“喜欢……”

短短几百米的距离，我扶着Elsa走了十几分钟。当我们成功在过山车的座位上坐下来的时候，尽管坐下来的时候让体内的情趣用品进入地更深，让迟迟得不到高潮的难受加剧，Elsa还是显而易见地松了口气。

“一直去不了，很难受吧？Elsa？”我附在她耳边小声说。Elsa的眼睛惊恐地瞪大了。与此同时，缓缓启动的过山车到了第一个下坡，车猛地向下冲去。与此同时，我将手上的开关推向了最高一档。

Elsa握在扶手上的手猛地捏紧了，用力到指关节都发白。她的身体剧烈地颤抖着，几乎把下唇咬出了血，却还是克制不住地发出一丝呻吟。

“Elsa！害怕的话就叫出来啊！”我无视了她哀求的眼神。旁边热心的大叔在呼呼风声中附和着：“第一次做过山车吗？叫出来就不会那么害怕啦！”

“啊啊——Anna——”Elsa看起来还想坚持，可是最高一档可不是一个被一路撩拨几乎欲火焚身的人能忍住的，她无法克制地尖叫着，达到顶点的泪水从她烧红的眼角溢出，尖叫声里的甜腻情欲几乎要溢出来了。

**Author's Note:**

> 过山车拖了很久，写不下去了。后面还有很长（本来还有洗手间或者试衣间play，还有一点粗口play）。也许哪天会填坑。


End file.
